2. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of forming polysilicon having a crystal structure with a desired surface roughness useful in the manufacture of semiconductor memory devices.
3. The Relevant Technology
Polysilicon is used in a variety of ways in the design and fabrication of integrated circuits. Polysilicon is used in forming gates, contacts, capacitors, and many other circuit structures.
The capacitance of polysilicon is influenced significantly by its structure. The surface roughness of polysilicon must be consistently controlled to achieve desired capacitance. Capacitance of capacitors constructed with polysilicon generally increases with surface roughness because of increased surface area.
Consistency in achieving desired polysilicon surface roughness in the production fabrication environment has proved somewhat difficult.